


She

by Woon



Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [19]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abusive Spouse, Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Love, Love Affair, Murder, Pregnancy, Unprotected Sex, Violence, implied sex, rage?, sad Zsasz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Victor falls for a married woman.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader
Series: A collection of Zsasz/ Reader fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/913875
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	She

**Author's Note:**

> this was a thing I had posted in small increments on a different site but had left it sitting with the final part undone. I guess I can only put off ending a thing for so long. enjoy some fucking angst kids.

There wasn't anything remarkable about the woman sitting in the vehicle, she was quiet which Victor appreciated, no nervous chattering despite looking terrified. Maybe it was the series of tasks she would have to do as a courier for Don Falcone. Or maybe it was having a hitman drive her home. Victor had refrained from flirting not because she wasn't attractive, she was pretty enough. If you dressed her up in something less threadbare maybe put a little lipstick on her a guy might notice her more. No, it wasn't because of her looks, it was the band of gold on her finger. The drama that brings is something that he would prefer to avoid.

“We passed my home.” Her voice was soft, Victor slowed the vehicle looking about to make sure the way was clear for a U-turn, she put a tentative hand on his arm to get his attention. “Here's fine, Mr.Zsasz. I can walk from here.” A slight tremor in her voice, Victor knows fear when he hears it. 

Pulling to the side of the road, “Should I walk with you?” She was now an employee of the Don, it won't do to have something happen on his watch. Shaking her head no as she got out of the car. Victor turned off the car and walked after her, sticking to the shadows. Watching as she got to her building she glanced up before running up the steps nearly tripping in her haste to get inside. Victor let his eyes travel up to where he saw a man moving away from the window, the husband. 

* * *

It was another week before Victor saw her, a soft cast on her arm, “Someone hurt you?” He asked taking the turn towards her neighborhood, glancing at her briefly when she didn't answer right away. She was biting her lip like she was afraid of what she'd say, “It's not my business.” Deciding not to press her on it.

“It… it was an accident.” The only words she offered him, her tone conveyed embarrassment, must be what her husband told her after the fact. 

Victor returned his attention to the road, slowly turning onto her street and passing her building like last time, letting her out at the same spot. Waiting for her to walk far enough before he shadows her, this time when the man moves away from the window Victor crosses the street. 

It wasn't hard for Victor to figure out which apartment was hers, it had the cleanest door in the building. It was also the noisiest apartment, the husband had a loud booming voice. Leaning against the wall, picking up snippets of the argument. 

“It's good money, Jackson.” her soft voice cutting through the angry ranting. “Bill collectors don't care if the money is clean or dirty, they just want what they're owed, dear.” She's practical, Victor smiled only to frown when the husband threatens to pop her in the jaw. He needs to leave before he compromises himself.

* * *

By the time he saw her again, Victor had learned all about the kind of man her husband was, human garbage. Boozing, gambling, drugs, and cheating. Laid off and out of work, she brings in the money, waitressing, mending clothes, and now courier work for Falcone. The money she earns pays for the husband's bad habits. 

Her hair was down, soft tresses he wanted to touch them, gripping the steering wheel to keep from making an ass of himself. “Why do you stay?” Expecting her to chastise him for being nosey but she doesn't, she just looks out the window. That was when he noticed the discoloration on her face, a bruise, she had worn her hair down to make it less noticeable.

Parking the car before brushing her hair out of the way, she flinched slightly, conditioning from her abuse. “It doesn't hurt much.” Victor frowned as he examined the bruise.

“Why do you stay?” 

“I don't know,” Sad eyes peering into his own. On impulse, he kissed her bruised cheek. “I have to go now, Mr.Zsasz.” She quickly got out of the car, Victor quietly watched her hurry to her apartment, to her abuser. He didn't follow this time, he had overstepped.

* * *

Victor had considered asking if someone else could take her home but then he would have had to explain himself to the Roman, so he found himself driving her home once again. Blurting out an apology the minute they were both settled into the vehicle, “I shouldn’t have done that.” Afraid to make eye contact with her, putting the car into gear to get her home, before he made a further ass of himself. 

The light pressure of her hand touching his own hand to get his attention, “It’s okay, Victor.” Glancing over at her while waiting for the red light to change, just to see her smiling at him. Victor’s heart thumped a bit harder, he felt stupid for thinking she wasn’t remarkable when he first met her. He wanted to see her smile more, he wanted to see her more…

* * *

Victor started going to the cafe she worked at, not every day as he would have liked but enough that he worried that it bothered her. She always had a smile for him, though, it made his day better.

After getting to her street they'd sit for a few moments holding hands, fingers entwined, “He found work, ” her soft voice cutting through the quiet of the car. “Wants me to stop working for Falcone.” Victor tensed a bit at those words, “Jackson doesn't understand how these things work. That there is no quitting the mob, not on the lower levels, not for the couriers and runners.” But she understood, Victor brought their hands up brushing his lips across her knuckles, a small tremor coursed through her. “Would it be you?”

“Would that make it better, sweetness?” He didn't want this conversation with her. Victor wanted to whisk her away from this existence, hold her in his arms at night. Is that something he could have with her? The band of gold bringing him out of a dream he didn't deserve.

“Not for you, Victor. I think it would hurt you.”  _ Yes, it would _ , the realization hitting him. “I told him that it would be the death of us both. Otherwise, he would keep insisting.” Of course, the man values his own life more than hers, scum. She leaned in, kissing his cheek, “Good night, Victor.”

* * *

Victor closed the door behind him after hanging the ‘do not disturb’ sign, locking it before looking at her, not remembering moving until he had her in his arms. Gentle kisses slowly grew to something more needy, desperate, pulling apart so they could breathe. His eyes trailed down until they fell on that band of gold and he hesitated as if reading his thoughts she winced. Moving away from Victor she takes the ring off and puts it in her purse, glancing back at him worried.

“We could just sit and talk, Victor.”

Smiling softly, he was going to suggest the same, concerned he was pushing her into an affair she didn't want. “We can do that if you want, sweetness.” Taking a seat on the bed, taking her hand when she sat next to him. So many conversations leading to this moment and they both hesitate because of a band of gold. 

“I know it's wrong to want this, I know my being married should have kept us from making this decision.” Tears in her eyes and that last part of him that balked at bedding another man's wife crumpled away, Victor wanted to see that smile of hers once more…

* * *

“You have that look.” Don Falcone studied his favorite hitman.

“Sir?” Victor stood near the window gazing out at the rain, breaking out of his thoughts to look at his employer.

“A man in love.” The man smiled softly, “I think that's a fine thing, Victor.”

Victor had no idea what to say to that so he gave a mild shrug in response, “I didn't think I was acting any differently.” Glancing back outside, before looking back at the older man. “It’s an odd feeling, sir.”

“What, love?” Victor nodded. Carmine motioned to the seat in front of his desk, Victor moved away from the window, “It troubles you to be in love,” it wasn’t a question.

“Yes.” So many emotions crossing the younger man’s face, if it was a surprise to Falcone, he showed no signs of it. “There are… complications.”

Carmine leaned forward hands on his desk, “I see.” The Don stood up walking around the desk, placing a hand on Victor’s shoulder. “If it is meant to be, love will find a way, son.”

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

They'd gotten careless, there was protection, in the beginning. The husband had long stopped touching her in that way, which was the largest reason for such cautions.

Sitting quietly holding her hand in the car, “I can't hide it from him indefinitely, Victor.” The concern in her voice for an unborn child, Victor’s child. They had been skirting the issue for a week since she had initially told him tears in her eyes. Kissing away the tears unable to fully process what her carrying his child would mean, he just needed her to stop crying.

A week of quiet reflection, coming to his own decision, “Do you want to keep the baby?” His tone was neutral as the question was asked. 

She didn't even hesitate, “Yes.” A firmness in her voice, “I am keeping our child, Victor.” 

Removing his hand from hers, starting the car up, “Then you aren't going home to him. We’ll get your things tomorrow.” She's not safe there, she never was with that man. The sound of her relieved sigh grabs his attention, “I'll keep you both safe, sweetness.”

* * *

Her sweet scent in his nostrils, soft tresses brushing against his face, holding her close to him, Victor listened to her gentle breathing. This is how he wants to begin every morning, with her. She shifted in her sleep, “Wake up, sweetness.” Kissing the back of her neck, “Need to get you fed, before we get your things.” 

Beautiful eyes peering into his as she turns over to face him, “I don't have much to get, Victor. Just some things that belonged to my mother.” They'd already discussed the previous evening whether it was worth going back to her home at all, deciding to sleep on it. Victor nodded, obviously, these items were of great importance to his lover. 

“Maybe I should get them for you, sweetness,” Now that the decision has been made he really wanted to keep her away from her abusive spouse. Victor was never happy with her always returning there before, even less so now. Killing the man would fix the problem, arranging it as an accident but she would know he did it. 

Her lips brushing gently against his causing a delightful shiver to run through his body. “I hid them so Jackson couldn't pawn them.” They could get them while the husband was at work, it would be fine she assured Victor. 

Kisses and caresses turned to something more, delaying breakfast, so they could enjoy the pleasures of each other’s body.

* * *

“Oh, no.” The heartache in her voice as they walked into the quiet apartment, the husband had destroyed several things in what Victor assumed was drunken fury. He encouraged her to take a seat that he would get the heirlooms her mother had given her, bringing her had been a mistake, but she had insisted and he acquiesced.

Grabbing a suitcase he threw some clothes into the case to cushion the objects he took from their hiding place. Satisfied that they would be secure in the case he zipped it up as the front door slammed shut. 

Victor flew into the living room to see the bastard looming over the mother of his child and he saw red. It happened so fast, tackling the man to the ground, pummeling his face until her voice said his name, “Victor,” A hand on his shoulder, “Please stop.” 

“He was going to hurt you.”

“I know. You have to get out of here, Victor.” Sirens in the distance, the husband lay choking on blood, cursing.

“Not without you.” Looking at her, his eyes pleading for her to come with him, that was the plan. She had grabbed an iron skillet during the altercation, putting it down as she knelt beside Victor, kissing him softly before glancing at her abuser.

“You have to go, you can’t be caught here,” Her tone resolute, her practical nature took over even as tears streamed down her cheeks, “Please.” Victor kissed her once more before getting up and leaving, looking back once more to see her taking the iron skillet into her hand. “I love you, Victor.” And then he was gone, heading to the only man he could trust to help them.

* * *

Victor had managed to pull himself together before going into Falcone’s study. “Ah, Victor. I was about to call you.” The Roman motioned for Victor to come further into the room.

“Sir, I…” Carmine held up a hand to hush him.

“There has been an incident with one of the couriers.” Victor felt his pulse thundering in his ears, is this what fear feels like, keeping his face as emotionless as possible. “The one paying off her husband’s gambling debts. She has been compromised, take care of it.” 

“Sir, I need to speak with you.” 

“After this is taken care of…” His tone was dismissive.

“She’s pregnant!” Victor just blurted it out. 

Falcone looked back at Victor sharply. “I see,” the Don hadn’t forgotten his pet hitman’s aversion to killing kids and pregnant women. “I’ll have someone else take care of it then.” 

Reaching for the phone, “The baby is mine.” Carmine let the receiver fall back onto its cradle, comprehension dawning on the older man’s face hearing something he had never heard in the young man’s voice.

“The complication.”

“Yes, sir.”

‘She’s been arrested.”

“She’s covering for me, Don Falcone. He was…” The anger seeped into his tone, “going to hurt her.” Victor’s fists were clenched tightly at his sides. “Please.” It was the please that nagged at Carmine’s paternal side.

“Sit down, son.” 

* * *

It was weeks before he could see her, Victor was anxious, an emotion he hadn't experienced in years. He channeled his frustrations into his work. 

Then one day there she was waiting for him in the old man's study. It took every ounce in him not to run to her, calmly walking over to where she sat, wanting to scoop her up in his arms but they weren't alone. Taking a seat beside her and taking her hand in his, Victor waited for what the Don had to tell him and his lover.

She would have to leave Gotham. Victor was quite vocal about his not wanting this until his lover spoke up, “Victor, please.” 

Carmine left the room to give them time to talk about things. “I just got you back, sweetness.” This isn't how it's supposed to be, he wants to fight this but her mind is set.

“We have to put the safety of our child first, my love.” Pulling her gently to him as he feels like his heart is being wrenched out of his chest. Victor knows she's right but he doesn't want to let her leave. 

“I know where you'll be safe,” Knowing he won't sway her decision he offers his own solution.

* * *

Securing her suitcases, as she sits quietly staring out the window of their shared compartment, Victor has been quiet since leaving Falcone’s. Making sure the cabin door was locked before sitting down next to her, he considered sitting across from her he was angry, hurt. Fighting his instincts to lash out at the source of his pain, the tension in the air was suffocating so he opened the window letting in a cool breeze with the acrid scent of train smoke hitting his nostrils, once the train leaves the station the air will clear he reminds himself. As he settled back into his seat she took his hand, Victor almost shook her hand off wanting to remain angry for a bit longer, he tells himself to let the anger go instead entwining his fingers in hers.

Once the train is in motion she falls asleep leaning against Victor, by this point he has slid a protective arm about her, lost in his own thoughts as he watched the world pass by through the train window. He can’t give her the life she deserves and he knows it. Victor kissed the top of her head, maybe happy endings just aren’t for men like him...


End file.
